


The Waltz

by Wilden_tear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilden_tear/pseuds/Wilden_tear
Summary: Lately Lin Beifong walks along the deserted streets of Republic city during the rain.





	

Several years after the war with Kuvira ended Lin Beifong resigned having made Mako the new Chief of the police of Republic City. He was the only person whom she could confide the dominating over the police. Mako was the officer who always acted according to his conscience and the law on the whole. He never abjured the honesty, not like some other officers. They were able to stop to pursuit offenders when, in their opinion, it tended to be a minor mugging or a public disorder that was not worth their official consideration, and they often jested at their Chief's love life, or more precisely, its total absence, as it seemed to them ('Now we understand, why she's always acting like a total bitch,' they constantly repeated. Mako was the only one, who was not afraid to advise them not to poke their nose into other people's business). More to this, these officers were really fond of insulting peaceful citizens, who suffered from criminals, as the officers did not think them to be horrible for the life of common people. They only laughed loftily at them and said: 'Stop yelling, sir, otherwise, you'll raise a scare, but we can assure you, that nobody's in need of it, you particularly. Or else we'll have to throw you in jail.'

This speech was accompanied by a collective mockery of the person.

'Dog my cats! What the hell are you talking about?' the man became in greater perplexity, than earlier, mixing with the swelling of anger. 'They stole all cabbages that I had been carrying for sale! A thief had receded from view just before you came! Couldn't you just do some magic using your earth- or metalbending?'

'Dear mister Han,' the police officers answered with a malevolent smile, pointing to themselves the changing face expression that started lighting up with an unfeigned fear, 'It's just some cabbage. You'll undoubtedly grow a new one and sell it... And remember, don't tell a soul about today. Otherwise... Well, you do know well, what will happen,' the police officers returned to their office, bursting into laughter and discussing an `unbelievably funny incident` and making merry of the new name that they had just thought of.

However, such kind of mess did not last for a long time, as Lin figured out the truth and dismissed such officers. Moreover, she spanned all the possibilities to get the job in any other police stations in other cities by sending the information to appropriate organizations.

Some of the officers left easy, suddenly admitting their guilt; some left with aggression, swearing revenge on Beifong; some others left, begging not to get rid of them in their job.

'Shut up and stop whining, you children. Go to that cabbage seller. Ask him to accept you for employment. You'll raise his farming. He'll pay you generously with cabbages, maybe. You'll sparkle your life, I can convince you. Sounds nice, doesn't it?' only that heard they in reply. Then they left resignedly, trying not to put Lin Beifong out of temper.

For the past few years, after the war had finally ended, Lin understood that she was in great need of having some rest. Not but she did not like her work anymore or changed her attitudes to it, but she started to realize that all these everyday, actually insignificant crimes, and, on the contrary, unpleasant major disorders in police forces really began to weary her. She, like many other people, was glad, that the senseless war against Kuvira, which originated from her strange wish to unite all the lands of the Earth, had successfully finished. But Lin did not feel the same sensation she had, that recently told her, that while she and her police army controlled the city, the citizens were in safe. Now the only thing Beifong felt was the meaninglessness. The meaninglessness of her as the Chief. Presently Lin just wasted her time, permanently sorting her soldiers out, who did not respect anybody or anything, who did not comply with her commands, and who did not cope with ruffian vagaries. Sometimes strange ideas came to woman's mind. She thought of dismissing all the police officers and patrolling the whole city on her own, but it was perfectly clear, that it was not possible, as people, and benders in particular, did not learn, how to be in diverse places at the same time. That is why this idea was always thrown away from the head.

As Lin Beifong had not come to any conclusion, she recalled Mako. He was a person, who astonished her, when they had only got acquainted, by his genuine eagerness to protect the citizens of Republic City. So why she decided to prepare him to promote in rank, though she did it with a great hesitation, that was not common with her. Lin thought, it would be better, if she imparted this news with him like a fact, not like a proposal. She was not doubt, that he would accept it.

And she did not err.

Now, when Mako was instructed concerning the organizational businesses in the life of the police, Lin permitted to let her hair down.

 

After retiring from the service Lin Beifong found herself taking a fancy to rainy weather. Moreover, every time it started raining, she left her home to wander deserted alleyways and parks of Republic City. Naturally, she did not want to admit, that she not only enjoyed these spontaneous strolls, but she learned to understand herself and earthbending in whole, watching the nature, too. The nature itself died down, when coarse rain drops covered it, and bloomed with a bang, when the rainbow appeared on the horizon and first incredibly timid sun rays clove through a thick dark cloud veil, as if they were trying living a new life. All in all, just during these moments was she able to feel a thin verge that connects a person and a nature, even in such a big megalopolis like Republic City.

Beifong donned a dark waterproof cloak, hooded her head, in order to nobody could recognize her, and went towards unfrequented places at a slashing pace, trying to escape busy avenues loud with life as quickly as possible. She hated when an unknown humming and hawing simple man approached her and started asking silly questions like 'How could you possibly leave all the police forces of Republic city having made such a young boy the Chief? In your opinion, does he cope with this charge?' or 'Tell us, what are you doing now after you surprisingly quickly vamoosed the police?' Mainly print media asked such questions. 'Beyond doubt, they'll be forked out much money, if I agree to answer their questions at least once. They suppose me to be a fucking celebrity,' thought Lin, snapping at any journalists. She clearly understood that the money was the only reason for the press not to stop making attempts to interview her. Otherwise, they would not get in touch with her, as everybody had heard a lot about her 'ill and indurate temper', as was written in one newspaper that got out in a half a year after the end of the war. At that time she made it plain satisfactorily to the hapless press employee that her businesses should alarm neither him, nor media at all. However, the next day she received an article full of regret. 'The former Chief of the police of Republic City is the most miserable renowned person our paper has ever met, because she is the only one who lives only with her job. So now, when she got rid of it —' wrote reporters. It was a brief, overlaconic thesis. Next there was a detailed comment to this utterance. Naturally, the paper paid an indemnity for dissemination of inadequate information hereinafter, but the work of the reporters was done: the majority of citizens casted pity glances at Lin after reading the article.

Her example of the newspaper was forwarded to a fireplace in a baleful indifferent stare. Lin Beifong used not to paying attention to anybody, so why she always kept on her own track.

The element sometimes sprang surprises too. Unexpected ones.

When Lin was walking parkway alley, she saw a shadow figure among trees, who was moving in an odd way. Only after doing a double take, as far as it was possible while biting shower, she ascertained that the silhouette was dancing.

The silhouette was certainly woman's. Her movements were incredibly lightweight, calm and graceful. Her face was hooded like Lin's that made her figure more mystical. In spite of the fact it was more than logical to hood the head, it seemed incomprehensible to Beifong. Going by the fact that this woman was dancing in backwoods of the park she internally believed the cloak to be excess. She thought it would be much better for this shadow figure to be in a casual dress, not concealing her appearance. It seemed that the cloak distorted a genuine face, covering it with needless shadow of obscure mystery.

The movements of an unknown woman were similar to the waltz to some extent. The only difference was unusual movements with hands that caught Lin's eye. The former Chief had seen various ritual dances held by earthbenders for a better element acquisition. They were very helpful during, for example, some avalanches, when earthbenders were able to save lives due to these dances only. However, the movements of an unknown woman did not resemble earthbenders' dances. They were much smoother, as if they calmed down a breaking-out wind and weather. The woman herself was moving very accurately, masterfully, plotting the shapes that were thoroughly familiar only to her. The movements beckoned, inciting to follow her, made watch them in fascination, and slided on the soul curiously, leaving a strange wish to unravel their mystery in the heart.

'Lin, you came though!' a familiar voice, which suddenly resounded behind her back, beated her out of countenance. 'I'm really glad to see you. Wanna have a small walk into the park?'

The woman, who had just emerged, wore the same black cloak the unknown woman wore. However, her face was uncovered, the water dripped down it, smoothly outlining its features, and gently plopped on the grass.

'Kya?' an unfeigned astonishment showed on policewoman's face. 'What are you doing here? It seemed to me we didn't appoint our meeting for today.' Ignoring the last question, answered Beifong.

Having a quick glance at the trees from her right side, Lin saw that there was no dancing woman any more, and there were only monotonous squeak of trees, slight howl of the wind and rhythmic thud of spots of rain. Moreover, leaves continued dancing, bending with majesty and power, because of the water inrush, and reverting to primordial natural position.

'I think I suggested you trying meditating many times. You'd be able to get some interesting information, you know?' Kya grinned archly, taking Lin by the arm and unobtrusively leading her deep in the park. 'And sometimes you can learn something about future, if necessary.'

'You're being so weird —'

'Not really,' responded waterbender, interrupting Lin. 'I'll explain everything soon, believe me. And don't look askance at that side. If you're interested in that dancing woman, then, I think, you'd better know it was me.'

Beifong took a gander at her companion and marveled at the likeness between Kya and that woman. The only thing she had been able to see in the silhouette was woman's hands. They were so delicate, eyecatching that they stuck in Lin's memory. Moreover, there were some kind of bracelets on them. Looking down on Kya, who was walking alongside of her and taking her by the arm to an unknown place, Lin noticed that she also had bracelets, similar to water tribe ornaments.

Two women did not speak while making their way. Lin Beifong did not want to tell anything, internally reproaching herself for her feigned aloofness. She used to concealing her genuine emotions in company, so she often behaved herself in the same way even with Kya. But it happened less and less often. Lin was glad for this, as she did not want to lose credit from the side of Kya as she got used to her in a very special way. Kya was the first one and so far the last one who understood her soul. Naturally, Beifong was considered to be an unbelievable hero after so many wars; she was greatly respected, but people did not have the foggiest idea of her natural character, could not distinguish her personality. As for Kya, she got it over with while their first acquaintance by coming to her home late at night, suggesting drinking some tea and having a talk. She became the first one, whom Lin did not make clear out. Right from that moment Lin Beifong had been trying changing herself, her behavior towards other people... one person. At first it was some difficult for her: she continued casting apathetic glances, not infrequently saying pinches of pungent wit. However, Kya was always very patient and never nursed a grievance against her. But when some actions were required, Lin immersed herself in them without fear, protecting her in battles and pulling her out from shoals of small troubles. And Kya always kicked back.

'Lin, we're on site,' slightly noticeably smiling, said Kya, distracting the woman from her own thinking.

'A glade? In the park? Quite bizarre. Kya, you've been astonishing me for the umpteenth time this evening,' answered Beifong surprisingly.

'Actually, it's just some kind of as snug as a bug in a rug. Hope you feel the same,' Kya answered briefly. 'Can you bend something like a roomy tent please?'

'Sure, no problem.'

In several seconds a construction similar to a stony hovel was carried up. It was closed from three sides and had an entrance on the fourth one.

'Thanks. Hope you won't mind if we wait till the rain is over there,' answered fair-haired woman, blandly squeezing Lin's hand.

'Great idea.'

At this moment, Beifong hated herself for her incredibly laconic eloquence. She had a lot to tell Kya, but now, being afraid of spoiling the moment, she could only listen to what the woman talked about.

Kya just warmly smiled in reply and put down her arms on Lin's shoulders, in order to put the water away from Beifong's cloth with waterbending. Lin Beifong got soaked by the rain in spite of the fact she wore a waterproof cloak.

Catching a puzzled glance, Kya answered. 'I do not need one more patient, Lin, and it's raining cats and dogs now,' the woman threw her head back and looked at the heavy sky.

'Dammit! I forgot it's pouring. I mean I stopped feeling it — and I forget everything while being near to you. Just thanks.'

'The Chief of the police is embarrassed and can't express the idea clearly?' slightly bending an eyebrow, asked Kya jocosely. 'Go into the shelter, if you don't want me to dry you up once again.'

'Did you make yourself dry? It'll be so strange, if a healer catches a cold,' Beifong bursted out laughing, dragging Kya into the hideout.

'Oh, don't worry about me. I have everything under my control. Still I know the element of water a bit better than you. Now,' the healer responded, sitting herself more comfortably, 'I'll answer your questions. Firstly, that strange dance you've seen is a new waterbending trick that I invented and I've recently started to assay it. It took some fastidious doings from me, like crazy saltation you were an onlooker to. Could you choose one ball and take it?' asked Kya. At this moment small water balls started spinning above her palm.

'Take it? You serious? It's just water!'

'Come on, don't forget that waterbending is versatile. The water could be in different states of matter too: liquid or gas. Ice, too. So don't worry and take it.'

Beifong thrusted out her hand to the central ball hesitantly, slightly touching to it.

'Feel something?'

'It's soft. And like water itself,' questioningly uttered Lin.

'That's right. Then my magic didn't go wrong,' grinned Kya.

At that moment Lin Beifong thrusted out her hand again and took one ball, occasionally having touched Kya's palm, so why the woman narrowly smiled at it.

As soon as Lin took the ball, it started growing in size and soon was like a medium pomegranate.

'What does this mean? What happened to it?.. Kya?..' Beifong looked at the woman with suspicion, as she smiled like a brewer's horse and bit her lips like grim death not to break into a loud laughter.

After a little while, having calmed down, Kya answered intricately. 'Let's say, our elements match almost fully.'

'There are four thematic elements in the world. We bend two of them. I don't —'

'Inner elements, I mean.'

A prolonged silence fell.

'Well, I kind of anticipated this,' as if nothing had happened, answered Beifong. 'Are you sure of the reliability of your experiments?'

'I'm as sure as you are in your ability to earthbend and metalbend. The water is the element of truth. Only it can tell the verity, if one directs its energy in a right way. By the way,' looking at the dreaminess on Lin's face, Kya continued, 'if we talk about the elements in whole, water and earth are the most similar in their inner nature. I'm sure, you know this. Have you ever thought about that fact? The majority says that it's because of the methods of conducting the battle, the temperament of the people, and so on. But in my opinion, it's hidden in real functions of these elements in nature. Earth needs water not to dry up, to get the food for creatures inhabiting the soil, to maintain life in one word. Water needs earth to have somebody or something to feed. Imagine, if there were no earth, only sea animals and plants would inhabit all the worlds. The rains would fill one eternal ocean, each drop of the rain would mix with thousands, millions, billions and trillions of the same drops. Water, or the rain, would not be needed for many-many years, until the ocean did not evaporate at all. Thus water would lose its pith. But now each drop of the rain finds its single part of earth, and presents it a life-giving water. Year in and year out rain in and rain out a small drop from the endless cloud finds its own earth. Water helps earth become free from never-ending agony, save the whole creation, cure dried wounds. Earth helps water in reply to find itself that is not less important.'

'Now I'm recalling the days when we just got acquainted. You told me terrific fairy tales of your tribe. They are remarkable in their content. And one can always see something special in their content.'

'Well, Lin, who knows better than you that in every story there's a grain of truth.' Kya shrugged her shoulders.

'I think I'm about to understand this. In fact, I've known this for a long time, but I start realizing it only now,' Lin Beifong answered briefly, laid her hand gently on Kya's shoulder, moving up to her closer, and barely tangibly touched her cheek with lips in a gentle kiss.

It had stopped showering a long time ago. A whistle of two lonely nightingales started being heard afar.


End file.
